Started From The Bottom (2)
Started From The Bottom (2) is a life changing episode of the 10th Season of Life Starts Now. It shows a cruel and painful storyline of too much of a good thing is a bad thing, how bullying can lead to terrible events, and many other important lessons. This episode mainly shows Chris Valadeno's perpetration of the worst school shooting in U.S. history. Plot (1) Chris Valadeno just came out of the hospital, furious. Even though he had many head injuries, he remembered exactly what happened on Tuesday. On a cold Friday, February 22, 2013, he brought his friend's old firearm to school, planning to murder Jay Santura. He walked out of the bus, undetected with the gun, and entered the outside school yard. He walked by T.R.I.L.L.E.$.T., and for the first time, he wasn't scared. They all walked over to him and Jay said "Are you ready for round two, little boy?" Chris replied by pulling out the gun and saying "Are you ready to meet Satan?" Everyone got scared. J.T. and Eli gasped with horror. Chris said that Eli and J.T. could go because they didn't participate in the battering. Slowly, the crowd deformed. Alex left undetected, then other guys one at a time, until eventually, just Daxton Senior and him were left. Chris was pointing the gun at Jay's face. Jay's legs starting getting wet, and he felt heavyness in his pants, and he lost control of his legs and passed out on the floor. Chris told Daxton to take a picture of that and upload it to Facebook. Daxton then tried to run, and said he caught Chris on film, and Chris fired at Daxton's head, and hit his ear. Luckily, it didn't hurt him enough to kill him. Chris then shot Jay in his arms and legs a few times, and once in his jaw. This whole time they were outside in the school yard. He went and shot a bunch of people that were looking at him, and kept doing that. He went to the 1st floor, and killed everyone in sight. He went to the second floor, and saw J.T. Castillo, Alex Echeverri, and Sebastian Morales down the hallway. He remembered only Alex contributing, and got the gun ready. Sebastian and J.T. went into the room next to them, and Chris fired. It missed by a couple of inches, then Alex went in the room too. Plot (2) Eli Castillo and J.T. Castillo ran inside Skyview Trio Academy and ran into J.T.'s homeroom. They both yelled "A GUY IN THE SCHOOL HAS A GUN!!!" Everyone started screaming and panicing. Mr. Nelson called secuirity, and they all started looking for the gunman, but no one was able to find him. Eli went into Maria Gonzalez's first period and grabbed her out of class. All three of them hid in an iscolated no window room in the back of the 2nd floor, on the 9th section. They were in fear, and Eli looked into Maria's eyes, with holding tears.They started kissing passionately, hugging each other. J.T. was watching them, angry that he felt he was alone. The popular guys ran through the hallway looking for J.T., to tell him something devastating. J.T. walked out of the classroom, and Alex and Sebastian told him that Chris Valadeno (the gunman) shot Daxton Senior, and Jay Santura. They were hearing gunshots in the school but didn't know where it was coming from. Finally, they heard Chris bust open the door to the 2nd floor, and they all tried to go in the room. Chris fired a bullet, and it nearly hit Alex's head, but it missed. He went into the room and locked the door. They went on the other side of the room to hide. Chris was still killing people, and walked towards the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He tried to bang down the door, but it was too heavy. He kept banging and banging. Yelling "OPEN THE F***ING DOOR!!!" Finally, Chris ran away. He left the 2nd floor. They all ran out of the room, except for Eli and Maria, who were making love to each other on the floor. The security guard knocked on the door, and Maria put her clothes back on, and they left the room, and they all went to the bus stop. Alyss came and picked them up. She was unbelievably scared, and drove them home. Later, they all watched the story on News 12 The Bronx, about 20 times.